


I'm Flying, and I Don't Ever Want to Come Down

by Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance has a crush on Keith, M/M, keith has visions, klance, the red lion ships klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa/pseuds/Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa
Summary: Keith starts to get visions about Lance from the Red Lion, so eh becomes friends with Lance. It's all going great, at least it was until Keith figures out that Lance has a crush on him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I'm Flying, and I Don't Ever Want to Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is a prompt I found off of Instagram and I was inspired so I decided to write it. this is for the people who were very nice and encouraging to me while I was writing this, I hope you like it.

The concept of magical sentient space lions never really resonated within Keith. I mean he understood that he had Red and then he now had Black, and that they were made from like the essence of a dying star or something and that's how they had personalities. The thing was, that Keith was never really the best at connecting with people in general, apparently that extended towards space lions. 

He and red had always had a strong bond and would go into battle for each other in less than a second. But their relationship had always been just that, protectiveness. He had always assumed that most of the other paladins had a similar relationship just a little more. More of the talking part, and he had been pretty right, except one. 

Lance, the blue paladin, the team sharpshooter. He was an outlier, a variable he couldn’t account for, one he hadn’t accounted for. Lance was a very expressive person, at least from what Keith had seen and heard. So it would only make sense for him to be the most mentally connected with his lion in an emotional sense. 

Oftentimes Keith would catch Lance sneaking down to the Blue Lions hanger in the middle of the night or running off in that direction after dinner. He had always wondered what they talked about, or what Lance talked about, because it wasn’t like the lions said much. He figured that it also had to do with the personality of the Blue Lion and it’s personality specifically. 

So when they did the lion switch he expected Lance to mellow out with the late night and mid-battle conversations. That was where he was wrong, if anything they became more of a staple in Lance’s schedule, and he did them routinely. Keith knew Red and he knew that no matter how hard he tried, Keith could never get through to Red, so why would Lance be able to. 

In an attempt to understand he decided to ask lance about it, which only confused him even more than he already was. 

“Why wouldn’t I talk to my best girl,” he looked off into the distance like someone was talking to him, “sorry _one of_ my best girls, can’t forget Blue.” He smiled and then walked out, off to who knows where. Leaving a confused Keith behind staring at his old lion in disdain. 

It wasn't until after the next battle that Keith got any information about Lance's bond with the red lion. They had just taken down a galra base and were currently heading back to the castle. Everyone's coms were turned off, after Lance had started his daily talk with his lion. If they were being honest none of them really ever got how Lance could talk to the lions like they were a person. They also felt like they were intruding in on Lance's private thoughts when he had started to talk about his home on earth and his family, so they all figured it was best to leave it between the two. 

So when Keith felt a purr at the back of his mind that he knew wasn’t Black, and was suddenly rushed with clear images of a family on the beach, further inspection told him that they must be Lances. If the tall, lanky sizes and large numbers were anything to go by. Lance must have been painting a really clear picture to red for the image to be this clear. But why would he be seeing this. A sudden thought occurred to him, maybe red was showing these images to him for a reason. He would just have to figure out what that reason is. 

It's been a week and Keith is not doing too well, he has no leads and all he knows is that Lance has the biggest family known to man, and he can now recite their names in his sleep. Literally he had a dream last night where he just continually repeated their names, it was strange and Keith didn't know how to make sense of it. He was on the training deck one day when he suddenly got a vivid image, but this time instead of a memory or a description like he usually got, it was recent. A picture of Lance sitting on the floor inside of red, hunched over himself, he glanced up and Keith could tell he had been crying. His eyes irritated and rimmed red. 

This vision made Keith want to hit something, ‘why was Lance crying?’. Another image comes to him. It's the team, all of them sitting together laughing. Except Lance, he’s off to the side with a depressed look on his face. Keith was shocked, did they really treat Lance like that. He thought back to all of the times they had made fun of lance and left him out because they thought he was annoying. Keith felt ashamed of himself, He wanted to run right down to lance and assure him that they care about him. That Keith cares about him. 

He could though, if he did then he would have had to explain how he knew where Lance was and why he was crying. He decided that from that day on he would make it his mission to become Lance’s friend so that he never felt left out like that again. He finished his current training level and then headed to take a shower. After he was done he got dressed and headed towards Lances room. He stood outside of the door silently having an internal panic attack, what would Lance say, would he even want to talk to him. He would probably think Keith was trying to make fun of him. _Stop_. He told himself, he was overthinking it. Just knock on the door and go from there, what could go wrong. 

He knocked on the door, a grunt from the inside and suddenly it was being opened. A bed headed Lance stared back at him. An odd feeling erupted instead of Keith and his stomach felt weird for a moment. He blushed when he realized he had been staring at Lance. Why did he do that, it’s just going to make this even more awkward. 

“Hey, um- Lance I was just wondering do you um- maybe wanna like um- hang out?” Keith never thought he would be degraded down to a stuttering mess. Keith wished he had a camera because the shock that was on Lance’s face was something that he wanted to immortalize forever. 

“Um I mean only if you want to though?” He added just in case, he didn’t want to pressure Lance. 

“As unexpected as this is and as much as I’d love to honestly, it’s kind of late, or as late as it can be in space when you don’t know the time. And I’m a little tired” his perfectly timed yawn proved that, “how about we do this tomorrow” Lance sounded sincere but that didn’t stop Keith from being a blushing embarrassment. 

“O-okay I guess I’ll just go then” he shuffled away nervously and then reprimanded himself for being so embarrassing and awkward. There was nothing for him to be embarrassed about anyway. Just a friend asking another friend to hang out so that they don’t feel like an outcast. He fell asleep that night with a certain blue paladin on his mind. 

The next day happened to be packed full of training and diplomatic mission planning, so Keith didn’t exactly have any time to really approach Lance about what they had discussed the night before. The team had all eaten dinner together and then they all headed off to bed, Keith albeit slightly reluctant. He wanted to see what Lance was going to do, but Lance just walked back to his room without a word. It wasn't until he was sitting on his bed feeling bad about himself and the fact that he is incapable of making any friends other than Shiro, that he heard a knock on his door. 

“Hey Mullet open up it’s me” Lance’s voice was slightly muffled by the cold metal of the door. Keith pressed the side panel and the door slid open, Keith was about to say something but he was cut off by Lance walking straight past him into the room and falling down onto Keith's bed like he owned the place. 

“Um- h-hey what's up?” he hated the fact that he stuttered and made his face heat up slightly, embarrassed. 

“Well… you did say you wanted to “hang out” so,” he paused falling back again, “here I am, what do you want to do?” Keith’s mind was moving a million miles a minute, _so Lance didn’t forget he was just waiting for everyone else to go to bed._ The thought made him wonder why Lance felt the need for them hanging out to be behind closed doors where no one could see them, but he pushed the thought aside. 

“I don’t know I was kind of hoping you might have something in mind, there isn’t much to do in this castle really.” Lance seemed to think about it for a second before responding.

“Well, your right about the fact that there isn’t much to do around here.” a mischievous grin found its way onto Lances face, “but I do have a wonderful idea, there is just one thing” 

“What?” the grin now gone from Lance's face, a sheepish look in it’s place. 

“Just, promise that you won't make fun of me, ok dude.” Keith nodded his head promising not to. 

Lance grabbed his hand and dragged him along through the hallways in a swift pace that wasn’t exactly a run but it wasn’t a walk either. They came upon a large set of doors which when Lance pressed his hand on the panel, opened up into the largest observatory that Keith had ever seen. 

Keith was so shocked he didn't notice the blush on Lance’s face when he realized that they were still holding hands, he pulled away quickly. Keith didn't know why but his hand felt cold where Lances hand was, and he hated to admit that he missed the warmth from his hand. 

“Beautiful right, I love coming here just to look at the stars.” he glances up at them, “it's different when your in your lion, like, i don't know you can just sense all of the stars you know that they are there you don't really get a chance to look and just see. It takes all the fun out of it.” Keith nodded, he understood what Lance was getting at, everything was different from the inside of a lion. 

“This is nice,” Keith didn’t know when it got so quiet or why he had decided to break that silence. He could feel Lance’s eyes turn to him, could feel him staring. He couldn’t bring himself to stare back, too embarrassed of what that action might lead them to. 

They must have sat there for at least a couple of vargas because when he looked over at Lance only to see his head starting to dip down slowly before jolting back up again he knew it was late. 

“Come on, I think it’s time for bed now. We have group training tomorrow afternoon anyway.” Lance groaned when Keith mentioned the group training. He knew Lance didn’t like it but he never knew why, he guessed it was because no one has ever asked. 

“Why do you hate group training so much anyway?” Lance looked at him, scanning his face to see if he was joking or not, he wasn’t, Keith genuinely wanted to know. 

“Well, for starters do you know how hard it is to watch everyone's backs at once” Keith could imagine, “well it's pretty damn hard, add that to the fact that all the sims we do are for hand to hand and I really only ever do long ranged, plus the fact that I have to focus completely on every shot so that I don’t hit any of you guys instead of the gladiator, it's pretty annoying.” Lance sighed, “especially when everyone thinks you are just being lazy and don't want to train.” Keith was shocked, he knew that Lance was good with a gun but he didn't know that he put so much work into it, that it was so hard for him to do the group exercises. Lance had looked so defeated while telling this to Keith that he didn't know how to feel. they had arrived at Lances door, since it was the closest. 

“You know since I'm technically the black paladin and all that, and since technically I'm in charge of the training regime,” his tone suggestive but not for the idea lance had in mind 

“You'll cancel training all together?” Lance's voice is timid and hopeful.

“No,” Lance frowned at that, “but, I can talk to Coran and see if he agrees with me about the fact that the team could use some more specific training, such as long range?” Lance's face brightened up immediately, and before Keith knew it he was engulfed into a hug. Lance whispering a thank you into his ear before disappearing into his room. 

Keith exhaled, he knew he was tense and he hoped that lance didn’t take it the wrong way, he was just not ready and didn't know how to react when Lance hugged him. Walking into his room and shedding his jacket to climb into bed he fell asleep thinking about the stars and how much Lance belonged with them. 

The next day in training Lance excelled and didn't get knocked down once, unlike everyone else on the team, afterwards he was praised by the team for his skills and Keith didn't miss the small grateful smile that was sent to him. That night after dinner he was once again given the opportunity to see the training from lances point of view, he could feel the gratitude in the purr Red gave him and as he thought back to the visions he got, he wondered why he was in every one and why lance seemed to always be looking at him. 

They hung out a few times after that too, oftentimes they would go to the observatory, Keith liked it there a lot, but once or twice they would do other things. Like go to the funky upside down Altean pool, or sneak into the kitchen to get a late night snack. They never told the rest of the team about their night time hangout sessions. They had never said that they were embarrassed about it but Keith liked to think that it was fun, and that it was nice to have something that only they knew. He felt happy when he hung out, he always looked forward to it. 

Keith knew that Lance still talked to red but it wasn't until a week later that he got another vision, it was of Lance sitting in his room, his knees balled up to his chest, tear tracks on his face. It looked like this happened a few minutes ago at least and he was about to get up to go and see if Lance was okay, not caring about if he found out about the visions, when he heard a knock at his door. It slid open to reveal Lance visibly upset, with a pillow clenched between his arms. His eyes were downcast and he looked slightly embarrassed if nothing else. 

“Are you okay?” Keith knew it was a dumb question because Lance obviously was not, but he didn't know what else to say,

“Can I stay here tonight, I mean if you don't want me to that's alright too, I just, I know you probably think that this is weird but I'm not doing too well and I am kind of missing a few things about my h-” he stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, “but um you know what nevermind I can just go-” he turned to walk away but Keith grabbed his wrist before he was out of reach,

“You can stay if you want, it's not a problem.” Lance only numbly nodded before Keith had to drag him through the room and over to the bed. Lance sat down and started to crawl under the blankets, Keith did the same, 

“Hold on,” Lance said while staring at Keith, 

“what?”,

“are you seriously going to sleep in your clothes right now,” 

“Shut up,” Keith said embarrassed, he didn't see anything wrong with the way he slept. He thought that Lance would have prodded him and irritated him until no end but when he turned around to look at Lance he saw that the boy was already asleep. For the first time in a while Keith got a full night's sleep. 

The next morning when Keith woke up the space next to him felt cold and empty and Keith felt himself reaching out to that area searching for a warmth that had apparently left while he was still asleep. They didn’t have training that day and every time Keith saw Lance, Lance would avoid eye contact. Keith was worried that he had done something wrong, maybe Lance really hadn’t liked it when Keith accepted his request to stay in his room. Maybe he really did just want Keith to forget about it so that he could have gone back to his room. The thought mortified Keith and scared him to no end. He never wanted to overstep Lances boundaries. 

When the alarm sounds for the mission, Keith is already in his armor from a spontaneous training session, nothing unusual. He runs to the Black lion and climbs in, finding everyone in their lions only a few ticks after him, which is pretty impressive timing. They launch out of their hangers and into the battle to destroy the Galra fleet attacking the castle. 

“Alright team let's do this” , 

“Voltron?”,

“no, not today they are expecting that.” The battle was happening so fast it was hard to pinpoint when they had won and when they had started but all they knew was that after the rush of battle, it certainly was exhausting. There was radio silence on the way back to the castle, they had all turned their comms off since there was no reason to have them on and if they needed each other they could just turn them on again. Now that he thought about it, it made complete sense that lance would use this time to talk to Red, of course he would. That also meant that Red decided to send him another vision. 

This one was different from the rest, he assumed that because he was also in his lion at the same time that it helped him see clearer and he also could feel how Lance felt at the moment. He saw the observatory that Lance took him to the first night they had hung out, and many times after that. He saw Lance, but he also saw himself. They were sitting next to each other in their usual spots, except this time they looked to be sitting closer than normal. Then he can hear Lance’s voice, it's like he is narrating a story but his voice also seems far away. He sounded underwater. 

“He just makes me- he makes me feel like- oh i can’t even explain it, he makes me feel like I'm flying.” somehow he can hear the smile on Lance’s face, “like I'm flying and I never want to come down.” Keith had never been more confused in his entire life, that was until vision Keith leaned down even closer to Lance and kissed him. He was kissing Lance. Well, technically not him, him, dream him, well it wasn’t really a dream more like a desire. Wait!!. Does this mean that Lance likes Keith. Keith was once again majorly confused and also very embarrassed. He was glad that comms were not on and no one could see his face because he didn't think that he would be able to explain why his face was so red. The vision was still playing but they weren’t kissing anymore, they were just staring at each other, smiling. When he saw Lance’s smile he felt like all of the air had been knocked out of him. Sure Lance smiles all of the time, but never like that, that smile. It looked like a smile of pure adoration. Then the vision abruptly ended, and when he looked up they were about to dock their lions into their loading bays. 

Once his lion was landed Keith ran towards his room and was not going to come out for the rest of the night, maybe not ever. He couldn’t stop thinking about the vision he was just given. Why would Lance of all people, like, _him_. They had only been able to hold a civil conversation with each other for like less than a month. Before that it was all fighting and petty insults. Wait. Keith was thinking back to all of their fights since they had started this crazy space adventure. Throughout all of those fights he doesn't think that any of them were ever actually angry with each other. At least not enough to hate the other person. In hindsight they now felt playful, like they were just pulling on the other's leg. 

Keith didn’t know how to feel, and he definitely wasn’t going to talk to Lance. After all, he had thought that Lance genuinely hated him until they had started hanging out several weeks ago. So Keith resulted in what he does best, avoiding his feelings and problems and hoping it doesn't come back to punch him in the face. It usually did. 

Keith had started avoiding Lance with every chance he could every time he knew that Lance might be coming to his room to hang out he would run to the training room so that Lance wouldn’t bother him. After a while Lance stopped coming by his room at night. Keith would leave dinner early to avoid anybody asking him what was wrong, or possibly Lance following him back to his room. After a couple weeks Lance stopped trying to make eye contact. 

One night he was sitting on his bed when he got the first vision he had gotten in a few weeks. It was Lance sitting on the floor in front of red and he was crying. Those silent heart wrenching sobs that made Keith’s throat close up. 

“I just don’t know what I did wrong, Red.” he sniffled more tears streaming down his face, “I don't know why he just stopped talking to me, I don't think I did anything wrong.” Keith's heart snapped in two. Lance was crying because of him. This was his fault. If he wasn’t so emotionally constipated then this wouldn’t be happening and Lance wouldn’t be sobbing in front of his lion. He was going to fix this, it didn’t matter if he would have to tell Lance about the visions. As long as he could make Lance happy again, as long as he could see that smile.

When Keith made it down to the Red lion Lance was still in the same spot as in the vision. Noticeably less tears than before but tears nonetheless, Lance turned when he heard Keith's footsteps and Keith could see the hurt in his eyes. 

“Hey, um- so, can we talk?” Keith was nervous he could tell, and Lance probably could too.

“How did you know I was here?” Keith could tell Lance was angry but at the same time he could hear the hurt in his voice. Keith simply points to Red. 

“And how exactly did she do that?” Keith decided to ignore that question for later mostly because he wasn’t sure how to answer it yet. 

“I wanted to say that I'm sorry for avoiding you, and I'm sorry for how I treated you.” He could see the shock of the apology on Lance's face. Keith was looking down at his feet, he heard Lance stand up but he couldn't bear to look up at him. He figured that Lance was getting up to walk away, or maybe deck him. Keith wouldn't hold it against Lance, he deserved it. So it came to his complete surprise when Lance hugged him. He was hugging him.

“It’s okay Keith, I forgive you.” Lance took a deep breath, “but I don't think I can forget unless you tell me why” he slowly unraveled his arms from around Keith and he once again found himself missing and landing for Lance's warmth. Keith raised his eyes from the floor, this was going to take a long time, and he didn't know how Lance would react to his memories being basically broad casted to Keith without his permission and having Keith just keep it to himself. 

“So you know how you fly the red lion, right”

“Yes”

“And you know how I used to fly the red lion”

“Keith I swear if this is some shit about how the red lion is yours and not mine I am going to punch you in the face.”

“No, no it’s not that,”

“Ok”

“What I’m trying to say is that sometimes when you talk to Red she sends me pictures or visions if you will about either you are what you are talking about and she-”

“Wait, wait, wait, how long has this been going on exactly,”

“Um well, technically since before we started hanging out at night,”

“So basically our whole friendship is a lie and you only came to hang out with me that night because you knew I was feeling bad because Red told you.”

“What no, of course not.”

“Well it sure sounds like it”

“Yeah okay, maybe that first day that I asked you to hang out was because I knew that you were not having a good time, but after that I wanted to hang out with you because I liked it, I looked forward to it.” 

“So then why did we stop, why did you start ignoring me?”

“Lance do you remember a couple weeks ago when we had just fought those galra ships and we were all riding back to the castle with our comms off,”

“Yeah, so?”

“And do you remember what you were talking about with red that day, on the way back?” Keith could tell that Lance remembered because he jerked back and when he looked at Keith he had tears in his eyes and when he turned to run away before Keith could do anything he said, 

“I'm sorry,”

Keith didn't have to look for lance long because he was in the first place he checked, the observatory. This time Lance didn't look up when Keith walked in, and he wasn't crying either. Keith sat down next to him and noticed that Lance was just staring out the windows at the stars, not even acknowledging Keith's presence. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that, or hear that.” he looked at Keith, “I wasn’t going to tell you.” they were just looking at each other, Keith felt a stab in his heart at the fact that Lance had decided to never tell him how he felt, 

“Never?”

“Why do you care.” he could tell that Lance thought that he was making fun of him,

“I’m glad that I found out, you know why,” lance raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture. 

“If I had never known how you felt I would never have understood why I feel empty when you let go of me, why I find myself missing your warmth when you leave, why my stomach does this weird thing that I don't understand when you smile.” with each point he made he had scooted closer, with a smile on his face, reminiscing, he grabbed Lance's face in his hands and made eye contact. 

“God your smile, it makes me feel like I'm flying and I never want to come down." Before Keith could say another word Lance had surged forward and captured Keith in a searing kiss. 

It was everything Keith had ever wanted and more, it was that warmth that he had craved for so long, their noses bumped and they didn’t really know what they were doing but they didn’t care. That was until Lance tilted Keith's head and, oh god this was much better. Keith never wanted this to end, so when Lance started to pull away Keith followed him so that he couldn’t break the kiss. But then Lance planted his hands on Keith's face and pushed him away slightly so that he could place their foreheads together, and Keith was about to frown, about to ask why Lance pulled away. That was until he caught sight of _the smil_ e _,_ the smile that made him weak at the knees, the smile that made Keith want to spend every waking moment with Lance till the day he died. So they sat there, foreheads pressed together staring at each other, admiring the person they fell so hard for. 

  
  
  


*BONUS*

Keith had been dating Lance for a couple months and every day was just as great as the first. Except now he had reached the point where it was all normal. He had never imagined that things like this could be normal to him. Things like waking up curled in Lance's arms, like running his fingers through his hair when he fell asleep first. Even just the thought of loving someone made Keith feel like he had it all. _Wait._ He just admitted it didn’t he. He loved Lance. 

You see neither of them had ever said the words I love you to each other and although it was heavily implied that they did it was never a spoken thing. Keith figured that just like him Lance was most likely afraid to say it to Keith. And Keith knew that if Lance was nervous about doing something that it was never going to get done, so he would just have to take matters into his own hands. 

They were laying down in their bed. Coran had taken the liberty to get them a shared room once he found out that they mostly shared the same bed anyway. Keith was curled into Lance and that was when he decide that this was his moment, he leaned up and gave Lance a sweet momentary kiss and then before Lance could question it laid down right on top of him and whispered,

“I love you,” Keith felt Lance freeze for just a moment before Keith was flipped over onto his back and Lance was kissing him senseless, then as soon as it started it was over and Lance was ducking his head into Keith’s shoulder and whispering a sweet 

“I love you too”

Keith was immensely glad for that push that Red had given them so long ago with her giving Keith the visions, because if it wasn't for her they probably wouldn’t be where they were now. Flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to end it at the kiss but then I decided to add this little bonus scene of their fist I love you, because it's Klance. how could I resist.


End file.
